


Need your love

by jsiung



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: And in love, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Supportive Members, idc how random this pair is, so is sooyoung, twice members are only mentioned, tzuyu is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsiung/pseuds/jsiung
Summary: Yeah, yeah she was normal! She liked fashion, enjoyed makeup, loved baking and liked .. Girls.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Need your love

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this is my first twice writing so i hope its not tooooo bad!!! this pairing is.. random but i though it was cute so :3 enjoy!!

Tzuyu looked at herself in the mirror, she was normal right? 

Yeah, yeah she was normal! She liked fashion, enjoyed makeup, loved baking and liked .. Girls. That’s okay though, right? Girls can like other girls, so why was she terrified of others finding out? She never had feelings for any of her members —seeing them more like sisters — but she was so, so scared that if the ever found out they would hate her, would call her a filthy perv and get her kicked out.

Deep down she knew that was irrational, all the members have spoken out about there support for the LGBT community and were accepting, but that didn’t stop the countless nights she spent awake, going over the many ways the members could reject her. She tried not to let her fears show but she couldn’t help but think about it whenever she looked at her members.

||

They were hanging around after performing at music bank, in their waiting room until the show was over. All the members were on their phones or talking, Tzuyu was laying on the couch with her head on Dahyuns lap.

“Hey guys, Seulgi and Sooyoung said they were gonna come over for a bit.” Jihyo spoke up, looking at the rest of the group. Everyone let out sounds of approval.

‘Fuck’ Tzuyu thought, immediately sitting up straight and trying to will the blush from her cheeks. Tzuyu had a massive crush on Sooyoung, she often fantasised about being with the older girl, to love her and be cared for by her, it was stupid, but Tzuyu was so sure she was in love.

Dahyun looked towards the younger, a questioning look in her eyes as Tzuyu just waved her hand and continued looking at her phone.

The two members from red velvet had been in their dressing room for around 20 minutes, every second torture as she tried her hardest to avoid all interaction with Sooyoung she could. 

This didn’t go unnoticed by Sooyoung.

Of course it didn’t, the older had actually been really looking forward to seeing Tzuyu, wanting to get to know the makane more.

Tzuyu was sitting in the corner away from everyone, Sooyoung sighed as she got up and made her way over to the younger girl. She sat close to Szuyu and put her hand on the girls thigh, noticing the way she tensed up, did she do something wrong? Shy didn't Tzuyu want to spend time with her?

“Hey, I noticed you sitting alone, is everything okay?” Sooyoung said as she rubbed gentle circles onto the girls thigh with her thumb.

Tzuyu was quiet for a second before letting out a strained “I have to go.” and running out the room.

Everyone stared at the door before turning to Sooyoung in confusion, the singer just shook her head before leaving to go find Tzuyu. She looked everywhere she could before stopping in front of the bathroom, it was her last hope.

When Sooyoung entered the bathroom she didn’t know what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t Tzuyu crying on the floor, huddle up in a ball as she sobbed into her knees. sooyoung immediately rushed over and dropped to her knees, bringing the younger girl into her arms and stroking her hair as she tried to calm Tzuyu down.

It took almost 10 minutes before Tzuyus sobs turned into small sniffles, the younger pulling back and hanging her head.  
Sooyoung didn’t stop stroking Tzuyus hair, “hey, are you okay to talk?” her voice as gentle as she could make it.

Tzuyu nodded before bringing her hand up to wipe away the tears, Sooyoung smiling sadly.

“Okay, can you tell me what that was all about?” god Tzuyu was going to cry again.

“I-I,” Tzuyu stuttered, “I like you!” she blurted out.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck. This is bad. This is so bad she's going to get kicked out, everyones going to hate her, shit she's going to lose everyone, god why was she so stupid.

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt Sooyoungs hand grab her chin and lift her face, as she started at the older she saw a bright smile on her face, eyes almost shut from how big it was.

Tzuyus eyes widened as she saw Sooyoung lean in, feeling the girls soft lips on her own immediately made her calm down. She relaxed into Sooyoungs arms and started kissing back. When they pulled apart Sooyoungs wide smile was replaced with a fond one.

“You know, I like you too,” Sooyoungs soft voice broke the silence, “But I never imagined this is how I would tell you.”

Wait what.

“You-you like me back?” Tzuyu couldn’t believe it, this had to be a prank there was no way.

Sooyoung laughed, “of course I do silly, I would be stupid not to.” Sooyoungs hand moved to Tzuyus face, her thumb stroking the youngers cheekbone.

Tzuyu broke into the biggest smile, giggling, “does this mean we’re girlfriends?”

“Yes, if you wanna be.”

The younger girl moved to sit in Sooyoungs lap, smiling once more before cupping Sooyoungs face and kissing her.

The pair sat in the bathroom for a while longer, holding hands and talking, before Tzuyu sighed.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m not out to my members.” Tzuyu trailed off, face scrunching up.

“Oh.. Well, why don’t we tell them just now?” Sooyoung held up a hand, not letting Tzuyu interrupt, “iIts better to get it over with, I’m sure your members will still love you the same. And I’ll be here too, yeah?”

Tzuyu nodded, quietly getting up and following Sooyoung back to the dressing room hand in hand.

Jihyo was the first to speak as they entered, “hey guys, what took so long?” everyone was staring at they, noticing the linked hands. It was now or never.

“I’m a lesbian.” Tzuyu closed her eyes tightly, ready for rejection. But that never came.

She felt someones arms wrap around her and she opened her eyes, Momo was hugging her and crying into her shoulder, The older pulled back and cried more. What was happening.

“I’m-I’m so proud of you Tzuyu.” The dancer sobbed out. The other girls getting up and agreeing, surrounding the youngest with warm smiles and hugs.

Oh.

Oh, they were okay with it. They accepted her. Tzuyu felt herself tear up as she hugged them back, she couldn’t believe that she thought the members would hate her.

They all pulled back and Sooyoung put her arm over Tzuyu, the younger nuzzling into her side with a contented sight.

The other girls smirked, “so,” Jeongyeon spoke, “what happened out there?” a teasing lilt in her voice.

Sooyoung laughed as Tzuyu turned red, “yah!” everyone laughing at how flustered the girl was.

||

Tzuyu and Sooyoung stayed up late on the phone, the younger only ending the call when Sooyoung made her, talking about how ‘her baby needs energy if they wanna go on a date.’ or something.

The girl smiled as she stared at the ceiling, thinking about how supportive all her members where, how they still loved her the same and didn't think she was weird, it felt good being treated equally after years of thinking she didn’t deserve it. God she loved those girls.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! tzuyu and sooyoung lesbians!! pls lemme know what you think.
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated <33


End file.
